(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum water distillation. Applicant designates one with ordinary skill in the art to be a mechanical or chemical engineer or boiler maker.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of distillation apparatus were used before my invention to purify water. Examples are:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,745 to Schlueter; 3,860,494 to Hickman; 4,209,364 to Rothschild; 4,045,293 to Cooksley; 4,252,616 to Glazer; 4,396,463 to Josis et al; and 4,444,623 to Youngner. SCHLUETER used a vacuum distillation technique.
Prior art devices and processes tended to be complicated, with many moving parts. Gases were not satisfactorily removed from the distillate, and solids in the distilled solution often caked up the boiler.